I Will Remember You
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: Tragedy struck for Quinn and she lost the most important person in her life. Now she struggles to move on without the love of her life. Faberry with a side of Brittana
1. Chapter 1

This is probably the most depressing story I will ever write but I had the idea stuck in my head.

The set up for this story was inspired by dylanhart's Should Have Asked For Directions, meaning it will jump back and forth between the past and present.

* * *

January 18th 2012

"She didn't make it," Dr. Lopez, Santana's father, announced sadly. Quinn, who was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, stopped in her tracks.

The glee club had been chatting amongst themselves but when they heard the announcement they stopped talking. Eyes went to Quinn Fabray. The blonde was in shock. She couldn't be dead. They had spent all day together. It wasn't possible. She looked at the doctor, completely calm and it scared Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, Sue Sylvester and Quinn's mother Judy Fabray. "This is a horrible joke Doctor Lopez," Quinn said. "I bet she wants to see me so if you can take me to her room I will be on my way."

Rodrigo looked sadly at Quinn. It was always hard telling family members about the death of a loved one but he had known Quinn since she was born and this hurt more than anything. He saw Quinn as his daughter. Hell he saw Rachel as his daughter too. "Quinn she's dead," Dr. Lopez said slowly. "She isn't coming back. I'm sorry."

"No," Quinn said, tears started streaming down her face as the words finally sunk in. "No," she repeated. Santana and Brittany went to the blonde's side and hugged her. "She isn't dead. You're lying. Rachel!" she screamed and took off running towards the room Rachel was in. Doctors, nurses, patients and visitors turned to watch the eighteen year old girl screaming for her dead wife. No one, not even the people who disapproved of teen marriage or gay marriage, had the heart to say anything about Quinn's actions, it was heartbreaking to see.

Santana, Brittany, Judy and Dr. Lopez tore off after her. By the time the four got to the room Quinn was crying next to Rachel's body. "Please wake up," Quinn begged, shaking her wife. "I need you. You are supposed to go to NYADA and become a big Broadway star. Please Rachel, don't leave me. Please Charmander, wake up."

Brittany was the first to recover. She walked over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the distraught cheerleader, pulling her away from the dead diva. "It's ok Quinn, let it out," Brittany said. She was now supporting all of Quinn's weight with some difficulties.

"Is there anyone we can call?" Rodrigo asked Judy. Judy shook her head.

"Quinn and I were her only family after her fathers died and we had no number for her biological mother, Shelby Corcoran," Judy answered. Rodrigo made a note to look up Rachel's records in hopes of finding Shelby.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," Dr. Lopez said speaking to everyone in the room. "I will give you all time to say goodbye. I'll tell the glee club too so they can say goodbye." He paused at the door and hugged his daughter before leaving. Santana didn't bother hiding the tears falling down her face. Over the last year she had grown to see Rachel as a sister and now she was gone.

No one moved from their spots for several minutes until Will, Emma and Sue walked into the room. Tears were falling down all of their faces, including Sue's. Sue wouldn't say it out loud in case someone overheard but she respected Rachel a great deal and found her death to be upsetting. "Quinn we are so sorry for your loss," Emma said, planning making pamphlets for Quinn. Will was devastated at the loss of his glee member. They didn't stay but a few minutes. Other people wanted to say goodbye and Quinn was too distraught to say anything.

Santana snapped out of her depression long enough to go and try to comfort her best friend and girlfriend. Santana looked around Quinn to Rachel's body. "I'm sorry," Santana said. It was the last thing Quinn wanted to hear but Santana couldn't think of anything else to say.

Finn came next and Quinn was angry. "Get out," she screamed at him pulling away from Brittany. "Get out, get out, get out."

"You're not the only one that loved her Quinn," Finn said. He wasn't going to let Quinn keep him from saying goodbye to the one girl he loved. "We all lost her."

"Get out," she screamed again. "You don't get it. She didn't love you, she loved me. She married me. She wanted you to leave her alone but you never listened."

It was Finn's turn to get angry. "She loved me too but you drove her away from me. If it wasn't for you tricking her she would have married me instead of you," he yelled, shaking in anger. Quinn never deserved her, he did.

Santana's head snapped up to Finn. "Get out Finnept," she said in a low, dangerous voice. She would not tolerate anyone disrespecting Quinn or Rachel. "You don't have the right to come in here while Quinn is mourning the death of her wife and act like you are the victim. Rachel is dead and it is your fault." Sue came back and dragged Finn out of the room, yelling at and threatening him in the process.

Artie wheeled himself into the room a minute after Finn was gone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he said goodbye to Rachel.

Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes came next with flowers for Quinn. "Quinn, I'm really sorry," Mercedes said hugging the blonde. Quinn's eyes never left Rachel's body.

Puck was next to show up. His badass image was destroyed due to the tears running down his face. Rachel was like a sister to him, he was there for her when her grandmother died and he stood by her when her fathers died. "I'm going to miss you Rach," Puck said kissing her cold cheek. He put his hand on Quinn's shoulder for a minute before leaving.

One by one the rest of the glee club came to say goodbye. Santana's father came back after everyone was gone and covered Rachel's body with a sheet and prepared to wheel her to the morgue. Quinn cried harder. "Quinnie we need to get you home," Judy said walking up to her daughter.

"I don't want to go," Quinn said.

"Squirtle, you can't stay here," Santana said. The nickname slipped out and Santana immediately regretted it.

"Don't you call me that," Quinn screamed. "Only Rachel can call me that." Nurses were walking by the room making sure everything was alright.

"Q, I'm sorry," Santana said. "I didn't mean it, it just came out."

Judy watched the girls. "I'm going to pull the car around front. I will text you when I get there." Judy left and went to find Dr. Lopez. "Rodrigo," she called finding her best friend since high school.

"How is she?" he asked concerned.

"She is devastated. I've never seen her so broken," Judy said. She remembered when the girls told her they wanted to get married. She thought they were both crazy but she supported them and was surprised by how well marriage suited them. "Can you get a wheelchair for Quinn? I don't think Santana and Brittany are going to be able to get her out of the room without it."

"Yes of course," Dr. Lopez said leaving to find a chair.

"Quinn you shouldn't stay here," Santana said carefully, not wanting to risk angering the blonde.

"It hurts so much Santana," Quinn said. She wrapped her arms around Santana and buried her face in Santana's shoulder. "I never thought anything could hurt this much. It feels like someone ripped my heart out of my chest."

"I know Q," Santana said running her fingers through her hair. She glanced at Brittany knowing if the situations were reversed Santana would be just as devastated. "I know," Santana repeated. "But Rachel would not want you to give up. She would want you to live and go to Yale."

"I don't know how to live without her," Quinn said sobbing.

"You did it before," Santana said gently. "You can do it again and Britts and I will be there for you no matter what." Brittany nodded.

Dr. Lopez rolled a wheelchair into the room for Quinn. With some help Quinn managed to get in and Santana wheeled her to the front of the hospital.

The car ride back to the Fabray house was silent. Judy helped Quinn up to her old room. Quinn had moved into Rachel's house after they got married but Judy never touched anything in Quinn's room.

Quinn sat down on her bed, remembering the past she shared with Rachel, all the memories, the good and the bad. She didn't return to reality until the day of Rachel's funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and alerts!

* * *

October 7th 2010

"Yo Q, what are you staring at?" Santana Lopez asked walking up behind her best friend. Quinn jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing," she said turning to face the Latina. She face was bright red and Santana was smirking at her.

"I suppose nothing just stormed away from Finnocence," Santana said. "Guess I should have asked who you were staring at."

Quinn sighed. She had spilled to Santana and Brittany about her undying love for Rachel during a game of truth or dare at Santana's house. They were all drunk and Brittany asked Quinn if she was in love with someone and if so who it was and Quinn blurted out Rachel. Ever since then Santana had teased her about loving Rachel but also agreed to help Quinn get the girl. Brittany wanted Quinn to be happy and to go on double dates with them. "Why does she stay with him?" Quinn asked. She still couldn't figure out what Rachel saw in the tall boy. He never defended her and chose football, his reputation and video games over his girlfriend.

"Because she doesn't know she has options," Santana said. "I got an idea. Invite Berry over Friday night to your house. Your mom is going to be gone right?" Quinn nodded. "Great, we will have a sleepover with booze and games. You can tell her then. Meanwhile you are singing that song to her."

"I don't know if I can Santana," Quinn said. With Brittany and Santana's help Quinn prepared a song for the diva but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to sing it.

"Oh no Fabray," Santana said sensing where this was going. "I did not spend my weekend with you working on that damn song so you could chicken out."

"Fine," Quinn said sighing. If she refused to sing then Santana would make her life miserable, well even more miserable than she already did. They were the last ones to glee club and Quinn was happy Rachel was sitting across the room from Finn. Santana took her seat next to Brittany while Quinn sat down next to Rachel. "Hi Rach," Quinn said.

Rachel was shocked. Not only did Quinn call her by her name but she also used a nice nickname. "Hello Quinn," Rachel said quickly recovering from her shock. "What brings you over to my corner?"

"I saw you had a fight with Finn," Quinn said. "I wanted to check on you and see if you were alright."

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked softly. "You hate me. I thought you would be happy Finn and I have been fighting."

"I don't hate you," Quinn said. "I never hated you." She didn't add that she was happy they were fighting.

Mr. Schuester walked into the classroom before Rachel had a chance to respond. "Ok everyone we have Sectionals in a few weeks so we need to get prepared." Quinn's hand flew into the air. "Yes Quinn?"

"Mr. Schue I have a song I would like to sing. It's a dedication to someone in this room," Quinn said. Will nodded and stepped aside so Quinn could sing. Quinn made eye contact with Rachel before the music started. Santana and Brittany got up and started swaying in the background.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you

Quinn was looking at Rachel the entire time she sang. "Excellent job Quinn," Mr. Schue said. "I love how you turned a fun number into a powerful ballad."

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Quinn said heading back to her seat.

"I agree with Mr. Schue," Rachel said as Quinn sat down. Heads turned to Rachel as the diva complemented Quinn. "Whoever you sang to is a very lucky person." Rachel assumed Quinn was singing to Finn. Quinn frowned knowing Rachel didn't realize the truth. The only comfort she had was this weekend Rachel was going to find out everything.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue said getting back on track. "I want everyone to come up with a song that has some meaning to them, whether it is a dedication to someone or a song that you like. If you wish to explain the song you chose you may. Next week we will perform them and Coach Beiste, Emma and I will vote for the best. The winner will get to sing their solo at Sectionals."

After glee club was over everyone got up to leave except Rachel who spilled the contents of her bag on the floor. "Oh crap," Rachel said bending over to pick it up. Quinn was standing up when her bag spilled and stared at Rachel's rear end that was sticking up in the air.

"Help her," Brittany said in Quinn's ear. Quinn recovered quickly and knelt down to help Rachel gather her things.

"You don't have to help me Quinn," Rachel said blushing at her clumsiness.

"It's my pleasure," Quinn assured her and it really was. "Besides there is something I wanted to ask you." Rachel stopped moving to look at Quinn. "Friday night, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for a sleepover. Santana and Brittany will be there too."

Rachel was hesitant to accept the invitation, especially with Santana around. "I don't know Quinn," she said. "While I'm sure Brittany would be nice I do not think Santana will appreciate having me around."

"It was Santana's idea," Quinn said, trying to find a way to convince Rachel to come. "She wants to get to know you better."

Rachel still didn't believe her but agreed to go thinking she could call her dads if she wasn't having a good time. "Quinn, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Rach," Quinn said, nervous as to what she would ask.

The diva was starting to get used to the nickname and she liked it. "Were you singing to Finn?" Rachel asked quietly. "I would like to know if I should give up on him. I can't compete with you."

Quinn wanted to tell her she was singing to Finn so Rachel would give up on him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I wasn't singing to Finn," Quinn told her. "I don't want him, but you should give up on him. He isn't good enough for you and you deserve so much better. Someone who makes your heart beat out of control, someone who treats you like a princess." Someone like me, Quinn added in her head.

"That may be true Quinn but no one will want me," Rachel said, looking down. It was hard for her to admit her insecurities to someone who didn't like her but she wanted to talk to someone other than her dads and Quinn was right here willing to listen.

"That's not true," Quinn said fiercely. "I promise you, you will find someone who is crazy for you. Someone that, with one kiss, will let you know how much they love you and with one kiss you will see fireworks."

"That's sweet Quinn," Rachel said. They finished up gathering Rachel's belongings. "Thank you for listening to me."

Quinn smiled at her. "Anytime Rach," she said, meaning every word.

Rachel looked into Quinn's hazel eyes for a few seconds before quickly looking away. What she saw in Quinn's eyes confused and scared her. "I should go," she said. Quinn thought she detected a bit of sadness. "My dads are expecting me and I have a solo to prepare for."

"Good job Q," Santana said clapping her hands when Rachel left. Quinn raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You gave her some hints about you loving her. Now she just needs to take the time to figure it out." Quinn furrowed her brow in concentration. "Ay dios mios Q, you didn't plan it?" Santana was shaking her head.

"Plan what?" Brittany and Quinn asked together.

The Latina sighed. "You told her 'you will find someone who is crazy for you,'" Santana said. Sometimes Quinn could be dumber than Finn. "You quoted the name of the song you sang to her," Santana yelled in frustration.

"Oh no," Quinn said, freaking out. "She is going to figure it out."

"Isn't that what you wanted Quinn?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't know," Quinn said, sitting down. "She loves Finn."

Santana scoffed. "You are not giving up your girl to Finnept. Think about it Q. Do you really want him touching her, kissing her, fucking her?"

The blonde made a face at Santana's crude language. "No," she admitted. "I don't want him with her. She deserves so much better than the both of us."

The seconds ticked by as the Unholy Trinity sat in the choir room together. "I think for once in your life you should focus on your own happiness," Santana said hugging Quinn. "You have loved Rachel for as long as I can remember and you have watched her go to Finn and then to Puck and then to Jesse and back to Finn. Don't give up on your chance at love. I almost lost Brit because I was afraid. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Quinn never heard Santana so emotional and kind. The head cheerleader rested her head on Santana's shoulder and the Latina wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. Brittany had her head on Santana's other shoulder and her arms around Santana's waist. "Thanks S," Quinn said. "And you're right. I will tell her Friday night. I have to tell her. I can't go through life not knowing."

"Come on, let's go to my house," Santana said. She had enough of the sappy moments.

Quinn followed Brittany and Santana to the Latina's nice two-story home. Quinn remembered the first time Santana said she was from Lima Heights, she had burst into laughter. Santana lived in the same neighborhood as Quinn, only a few blocks from Quinn's house, and as far from Lima Heights as you could get.

"Hey girls," Mrs. Lopez said greeting the girls. "How are you guys doing?"

"We are good Eliana," Quinn said hugging the woman who was like a second mother to her.

"Did you sing the song?" she asked eagerly. Eliana and her husband Rodrigo knew of Quinn's feelings for Rachel as did Quinn's mother Judy. All three parents were very supportive of Quinn and Santana as well. Both parents treated Brittany as another one of their children and if and when Quinn and Rachel got together they would treat Rachel as family.

"I did," Quinn confirmed.

"Well how did it go? Did you tell her you love her? Did you sweep her off her feet?" Eliana asked quickly.

"Please Fabray is a wimp," Santana said. "She didn't even want to sing the damn song we spent hours working on. Oh Mamí, Friday night we are going to Q's house and inviting Rachel over."

"You four are going to be alone at Quinn's house?" Eliana questioned. "Ay dios mios, I don't want to know what you are doing in there."

"Mamí," Santana yelled embarrassed. "We are not going to have some lesbian orgy. Q managed to find the one girl that won't put out."

"Santana," Quinn yelled.

Brittany didn't seem bothered by the idea. "Rachel is hot," Brittany said. All three women turned to stare at her.

"Not going to happen Brit," Santana told her. "No one gets to see you naked but me." Quinn coughed. She had seen them both naked on several occasions.

"I so do not want to hear this," Eliana said grabbing a bottle of vodka. "Have fun girls, but not too much fun."

"We need to prepare Quinn for her next song," Brittany said as they headed to Santana's room.

"Next song," Santana repeated groaning.

"Yes next song," Brittany said. "Finn sings to Rachel. One song won't be enough you need to keep singing to her with emotional songs. She will love it."

Santana and Brittany helped Quinn come up with another song to sing for their glee assignment. "Are you sure this will work?" Quinn asked.

"It will work," Brittany and Santana said. The confirmation made Quinn feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

Writing this chapter made me cry so ya'll have been warned.

* * *

January 20th 2012

"That's it Q," Santana yelled angrily, storming into the house. She had enough of Quinn hiding from everyone, slowly killing herself. Bottle after bottle of vodka was found spread out in the living room. All of the bottles were left over from Rachel's dads, bottles the four girls never drank. "Get up off your ass now."

Quinn groaned from her spot on the couch. She dropped an empty bottle of vodka on the ground and with some effort managed to get up. "Go away," Quinn said, grabbing the arm of the couch to keep from falling.

Santana ignored her and pulled the curtains open. Quinn had moved back into the house she shared with Rachel yesterday morning and no one had seen her since then. Santana sighed as she gathered the empty bottles. "Q, you can't do this anymore. You can't drink yourself to death."

"Watch me," Quinn muttered, Santana still heard. Her head was pounding from the light and noise.

The bottles were thrown into the trash can before Santana answered, "Rachel wouldn't want this and you know that. She would want you to live and be happy. She would want you to graduate and go to Yale." Quinn said nothing. "Look I get it ok?" Santana sat down on the couch and pulled Quinn down with her. "If it was Brittany I wouldn't want to go on. I would give up but what if the situations were reversed. What if you had died? Would you want Rachel to do what you are doing or would you want her to live and become famous?"

"I can't do it," Quinn said, leaning forward, her face in her hands. "I would want Rachel to live but I don't want to live without her."

"Do you remember what you told Rachel before Nationals last year?" Quinn thought back for a moment before nodding.

"'You were meant to be on stage and when you sing everyone stops what they are doing to listen,'" Quinn quoted.

Santana nodded remembering that day. "Exactly and when you draw or take photos, everyone stops to look," Santana said softly. "You cannot deny your gift to the world any more than Rachel could. Now I know you don't want to do this but we need to plan her funeral. She deserves an amazing funeral."

"You're right," Quinn said. "I don't want to do this but I owe it to Rachel. Will you help?"

"Of course, what are sisters for?" Santana said, squeezing Quinn's hand. "We should call Brit too."

"And Kurt," Quinn said. "I need to ask him about the song. We should call Puck too. He was like a brother to her."

Santana left Quinn alone to call Brittany, Puck and Kurt. The three kids agreed to come over. "Puck is going to pick up Kurt and Brit," Santana announced. "Kurt's going to order pizza while he waits and they will pick it up on their way over."

Quinn nodded but didn't say anything. "Let's get you upstairs and into the shower before they get here," Santana said. Santana left a note on the front door telling them to come on in when they arrived; Brittany had a key to the house.

It took a lot of work to get Quinn upstairs to her bathroom. Santana helped strip the blonde of her clothes and guided her to the shower. "I knew sooner or later you would try to get me naked," Quinn mumbled. Santana smirked, happy that Quinn was starting to sound like herself, but didn't say anything. The Latina stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat, in case Quinn fell and needed help.

The hot water made Quinn feel better and more alert. She washed her hair and body several times before shutting the water off. A towel was passed through the shower curtain to the naked girl. Quinn stepped out of the shower with the towel firmly wrapped around her. "Feel better Q?" Santana questioned, looking up.

"I do," Quinn said, knowing Santana meant if she was physically better. They walked downstairs and found Puck, Brittany and Kurt sitting around the coffee table with two pizzas and several two liter bottles of coke.

One by one the others got up to hug Quinn. "So how do you want to do this Q?" Santana questioned taking her seat by Brittany. "Do you want to eat first then work on details or work on them at the same time?"

Quinn shrugged. "We can do both," she said. Puck passed the plates around and each person grabbed a slice of pizza. Santana and Brittany got up and grabbed cups and a pen and paper. The pizza boxes were placed on the floor so there was more room to eat and write.

"Alright, when do you want to do this?" Santana asked.

"Saturday," Quinn answered quickly. "It's her favorite day of the week."

Santana nodded and wrote it down. "Who are you inviting?"

"Glee club, except…"

Kurt interrupted, "Quinn I know you are mad at Finn and I know you blame him but you should invite him. He has been so upset since Rachel died and please… if not for him then for me."

"Fine," Quinn sighed. "But he better stay silent." Kurt nodded. "Anyway, glee club members can bring their parents. We should invite Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste."

"Why Coach Beiste?" Puck asked, looking up from his pizza. He hated this conversation almost as much as Quinn did.

"She never told you?" Quinn asked looking at her ex-boyfriend. He shook his head. "Coach Beiste was Rachel's only friend for the longest time other than Hudson. It was Coach Beiste that convinced her to give me a chance, to allow me, San and Brit to be her friends and eventually date me."

Santana wrote out the list of people, including some people from Puck and Rachel's church and a few cheerleaders. "What about Shelby?" Santana said looking at her paper.

"No one can find her," Quinn said. "I tried calling the number she gave me but it was disconnected and your dad couldn't find her either."

"Ok," Santana said. "What about flowers?"

"Gardenia's," Quinn said immediately. "It was her favorite."

"Songs?" Santana asked. "Or are we going to sing?"

"I have a song I want to sing and…" Quinn turned her attention to Kurt. "There is a song Rachel said she wanted sung at her funeral. You are the only one other than her that could pull the song off. Will you sing Don't Cry for me Argentina?"

Kurt looked touched. "Are you sure?" Quinn nodded. "I would be honored to sing that song." Quinn hugged him.

Quinn turned her attention to the others. "If you guys would like to say something you can." The details were quickly worked out thanks to Santana.

Saturday January 23rd 2012

"I hate funerals," Quinn muttered, fixing her dress.

"You and me both," Santana said from the doorway. Santana sighed and moved to help Quinn with her dress. "I thought going to Rachel's dads funerals were bad but this… I don't know if I can handle this."

"You are preaching to the choir San but I have to do this, for her," Quinn said, tears were starting to fall.

"Don't cry Quinn," Santana said softly, trying to wipe away the tears without ruining her make-up. "We don't want to ruin your pretty make-up."

"I'm ok," Quinn said taking a few deep breaths. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Puck and Brittany arrived and drove Santana and Quinn to the church, Rachel wanted a Christian funeral whereas if Quinn had died she would have had a Jewish funeral.

Most of the people were already there when they arrived. One by one they came over to offer Quinn their condolences. They made their way inside. Quinn sat in the front with Brittany, Kurt, Puck and Santana.

The minister droned on and on but Quinn ignored him until he called her to the front. Santana squeezed her hand as she got up. She no longer fought to control her tears, here in the church with a picture of Rachel on display and her lifeless body in the coffin made everything more real for her. It meant Rachel really wasn't coming back. Quinn wiped away the tears not caring about her make-up. "Hi," she said unsure what she was supposed to say. "I would like to thank everyone for coming today." She pulled out her notecards and took a deep breath before beginning.

"As most of you know Rachel and I didn't start out on the best terms," Quinn started, wincing at the memory. A few people snorted, that was an understatement. "But I changed and it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. She was beautiful, smart, caring, everything I wasn't. We started dating in our junior year and I will admit we had our ups and downs, though it was mostly ups. Her fathers accepted me with open arms but that summer they passed away in a car accident. That night in the hospital Rachel made me…" Quinn cut off. The tears were too much and she couldn't continue.

Santana got up and made her way over to Quinn. "Would you like me to finish?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"That night in the hospital Rachel made me promise I would never leave her," Santana read. "She said she couldn't handle losing me as well and now she left me. It's not fair for her to be ripped away from us, from me so soon. Rachel should be on Broadway. It was always her dream and now that dream will never come true. I spent the last few days blaming someone for the accident." Some eyes flickered to Finn. "I hated him for it. If she didn't go to meet him then that truck wouldn't have hit her and she would still be with me. But I'm done with hating him. I don't have the energy for it. I don't have the energy for anything anymore and Rachel wouldn't want me to waste my life hating him. Rachel…" Santana trailed off scanning the last few lines. "Q you should read this, it isn't my place."

Quinn didn't take the paper back, she remembered what it said. She turned away from the audience to her dead wife's body. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. The mortician did a good job with her clothes and make-up. "Rachel, I wish I had one last chance to talk to you, to kiss you, to make love to you. I love you so much Charmander. I always will."

Quinn gently stroked Rachel's face before going to sit by Puck. Santana stayed at the front of the room. "Guess it's my turn next. Rachel was one of my best friends. I loved her like a sister. Yes she was annoying at times but that's what made her Rachel and she made Quinn so happy and to me that's all that mattered. I'm not the most emotional person but with Britts, Quinn and Rach, they made me a better person. Anytime I screwed up with Brit Rachel was right there to help me fix it." Santana had a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Rach, I'm going to miss you so much. I just hope wherever you are, you are happy."

Brittany got up next with a short speech written on a napkin in crayon. "Rachel," she said sadly. "You are gone now and everything is a mess. Quinn is so sad without you and so is San and so am I. I wish there was a way to bring you back so everyone would be happy again. I love you Rachel." Brittany sat down as Quinn got up again.

"Rachel's life revolved around music so I prepared a song for her."

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_  
_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

There were no dry eyes in the audience. "Kurt is here to sing a song that was requested by Rachel a while ago," Quinn said. Kurt hugged her before standing in the front of the room.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
that I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_  
_All you will see is a girl you once knew_  
_Although she's dressed up to the nines_  
_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_  
_couldn't stay all my life down at heel_  
_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_  
_Running around, trying everything new_  
_But nothing impressed me at all_  
_I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_  
_The truth is I never left you_  
_All through my wild days_  
_My mad existence_  
_I kept my promise_  
_don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune, and as for fame_  
_I never invited them in_  
_Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired_

_They are illusions_  
_They are not the solutions they promised to be_  
_The answer was here all the time_  
_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_Have I said too much?_  
_there's nothing more I can think of to say to you._  
_But all you have to do is look at me to know_  
_That every word is true_

The room clapped for Kurt and Quinn got up to hug him again. "Thank you Kurt," she whispered in his ear. "It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Quinn," Kurt said. "Though I would rather it wasn't your funeral next."

Most people left before Rachel was buried but Quinn, Brittany and Santana stayed along with their parents. Those that were left walked to where Rachel's body was to be buried. Quinn pulled some stones out of her purse and set them on the tombstone. "I know she wanted a Christian funeral but I couldn't resist."

Arms were wrapped around each other so none of the parents could tell which arms belonged to which girl. Quinn didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the tombstone.

RACHEL BARBRA FABRAY

LOVING WIFE, FRIEND AND DAUGHTER

DECEMEBER 18, 1993- JANUARY 18, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

October 9th 2010

It was lunch time when Rachel went to Coach Beiste's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Coach Beiste said. Shannon knew who was at her door. It was the same person everyday but Shannon didn't mind. It was good to have a friend and it kept Rachel from being laughed at or slushied.

"Hi Coach," Rachel said. "I brought lunch." Rachel held up two bags: one with a whole chicken in it for Coach Beiste and one with a salad in it for Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," Coach said. "Thank you." The two took turns bringing lunch in. Today was Rachel's day. "How has your day been so far?" Coach Beiste pulled out a couple cokes from the mini fridge in her office.

"Interesting," Rachel answered taking a seat across from the football coach. "Quinn invited me to a sleepover tonight with her, Santana and Brittany."

Shannon looked up, curious. She knew the diva's history with the cheerleaders, the football players, the hockey team, hell almost everyone in the school and was surprised that the top three cheerleaders were inviting her over. "Are you going?" Coach Beiste was worried they were planning on something.

"I told Quinn I would," Rachel answered. "But I'm not sure. I can't forget everything they have done to me but there is something about Quinn. In glee on Wednesday there was something different about her and she sang this song. She said it wasn't for Finn and I have this feeling she was singing to me but I don't know why she would. She doesn't like me."

"What song did Quinn sing?" Coach asked.

"Crazy for you by Madonna," Rachel answered opening her soda. "She even turned it into a ballad. It was beautiful."

"Rachel," Shannon said setting aside her food and wiping her hands on the napkin. "Do you like Quinn?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I… I do," Rachel admitted staring at her salad. "I've always liked her but I don't know if I can trust her."

"Would you like my advice?" Coach Beiste asked. She wasn't sure if she should be giving dating advice considering she had no experience.

"Yes," Rachel said eagerly.

"Go to the sleepover," Coach Beiste said. "Have fun for a night. If something happens you can call someone to pick you up. Think of it this way, if Quinn does have feelings for you do you want to be the reason the two of you never had a chance to be together?"

"You're right Coach," Rachel said. "I will go." Rachel decided to give Quinn the night to see what will happen. If it turned out Quinn didn't like her but wanted to be friends then Rachel would still be happy.

"Is anyone ready to perform?" Mr. Schue asked walking into the choir room. School was over and Rachel was getting nervous at the coming sleepover.

"I am," Finn said standing up. Quinn glared at the boy knowing he was going to sing to Rachel. "I have a song for Rachel."

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_  
_You might need time to think it over_  
_But im just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_  
_Baby do you think you could want me too_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do_  
_I just wanna know if you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Quinn glared at Finn during the entire song. "Santana you have to tell Rachel about you and Finn tonight," Quinn said through her teeth.

Santana winced remembering her night with Finn. "I'm trying to forget about that," she said. "That was the worst night of my life." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand.

"San's right. We had sex a lot that night so Santana would feel better," Brittany said. Quinn chuckled as Santana blushed.

"Finn that was beautiful," Rachel said smiling at him.

Finn's face lit up. "Will you give me another chance?"

Quinn gritted her teeth as she waited for Rachel's answer. "I don't know Finn," Rachel said. Quinn's head snapped up to the diva. "Will you allow me to think about it over the weekend?" Finn agreed and Mike got up to perform. He sang a love song to Tina and everyone was surprised by his voice.

No one else was ready to perform yet and Mr. Schue instructed them to prepare their songs. "Hey Rachel," Quinn said walking over to the diva after glee was over.

"Hello Quinn," Rachel greeted.

"Hey," Quinn repeated. "Would you like to come over to my house now? I can give you a ride if you want. Brittany and Santana will meet us there."

"I would love to come over now," Rachel said. "Do you mind stopping by my locker first? I need to get my bag out of it."

"Sure," Quinn said following Rachel out of the choir room. Quinn held Rachel's backpack while she opened her locker and retrieved an overnight back.

"Ok I am ready," Rachel announced shutting her locker. She looked around but didn't see any cheerleaders with slushies.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned.

"I half expected the cheerleaders to be waiting for me with slushies," Rachel said sheepishly.

"That won't slushy you anymore," Quinn said firmly. "Santana and I made it known that the first person to slushy you would end up thinking Sue's workouts were a piece of cake by the time we were done with them."

Rachel was surprised that not only was Quinn standing up for her but Santana was as well. "They don't hate you," Quinn said, seeing the surprise on Rachel's face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Rachel said following Quinn to her car. "Is there going to be alcohol at this gathering?"

"Yes," Quinn answered. "But you don't have to drink if you don't want to. No one will force you."

"No I want to," Rachel said quickly. If she didn't drink Santana would make fun of her and she wanted to fit in. They climbed into Quinn's car and Quinn drove off towards her house.

They drove in uncomfortable silence, neither knew what to say but both wanted to say something. Santana and Brittany were leaning against Santana's car when the two finally pulled into the driveway.

"About damn time Q," Santana said bored. "Hello Berry."

"Santana," Brittany scolded. Brittany had spent their time waiting trying to get Santana to call her Rachel.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled to Brittany. "Hello _Rachel_," she said placing emphasis on her name.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend and led Rachel inside her house. They went straight to the kitchen where several bottles of booze on the counter. "Your mom left alcohol for you?" Rachel asked surprised.

Quinn laughed. "No," she said. "Santana's mom gave it to us. She trusts us not to force you to do anything you don't want to do and she trusts us not to get into too much trouble. She also said if we get sick then not to call her cause it is our own fault."

"Santana's mom sounds nice," Rachel said, hesitating on the word nice.

"She is," Quinn said. "One of the best moms ever." Rachel looked down remembering her own mother. "I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have said that."

"What did you say Q?" Santana asked walking into the kitchen, after dropping her bags in Quinn's room.

"Nothing," Quinn said, not wanting to repeat her comment. "Would you like a drink Rachel?"

Rachel hesitated before agreeing. Quinn poured four shots and handed them out. They clinked their glasses and downed the shots. Rachel coughed as she swallowed hers.

Quinn rubbed her back hoping to ease the burn and Santana started chuckling, earning her an elbow in the ribs from Brittany. "Let's go to the living room," Brittany suggested. Brittany and Santana grabbed the bottles and Rachel helped Quinn with snacks.

"We should get some Gatorade and water too," Quinn said, grabbing some bottles out of the fridge.

They got to the living room and saw Santana and Brittany had cleared off the coffee table. "How about we play a game," Brittany suggested.

"What kind of game?" Rachel asked nervous.

"I never," Quinn suggested. "That way we can get to know each other."

The others agreed and Brittany started it off after Santana whispered something in her ear. "I never slept with Finn."

Rachel looked around and her heart sank when Santana took a shot. "You slept with Finn?" she asked quietly. Santana nodded. "When?"

Santana downed a shot before answering, she had a feeling Rachel was going to hate her by the end of the night and deep down Santana didn't want that to happen. "Last year, when you dated Finn for that week after Sectionals, he took me to a hotel."

"He lied to me," Rachel whispered looking down. Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva. Rachel flinched at first, expecting Quinn to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered in her ear.

"We should play a different game," Santana said, still feeling guilty. "Truth or Dare." Santana grinned at Quinn. "Fabray, truth or dare?"

Quinn glared at her knowing where this is going. "Truth," she said sighing. Rachel looked curiously between the two.

"Is it true you are in love with someone but you don't have the balls to tell her?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"Why don't you tell her now," Brittany said handing a shot to Rachel.

"Quinn," Rachel said. "What are they talking about?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "I love you Rachel and I've loved you since last year." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Quinn stopped her. "Don't say anything. I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. All I ask is you don't dismiss me right away. Give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed."

"I believe you Quinn," Rachel said after getting an encouraging smile from Brittany. "But you are right, I don't know if I can trust you."

"One week Rachel," Quinn begged. "Give me one week to prove to you I have changed. One week to court you."

Rachel could see the truth in Quinn's eyes. "Alright," Rachel agreed. "I will give you one week."

Quinn started dancing in her seat much to Santana, Brittany and Rachel's amusement. "Let's get this party started," Quinn yelled raising a bottle.

"Sanny we need a game to play," Brittany said, after the four of them took another shot.

Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss, successfully distracting the dancer. "They are going to do that for a while," Quinn said. "Come on." Quinn pulled Rachel off the ground, with some difficulty since she was slightly drunk and had a bottle in her hand, and led her to her room.

"Quinn," Rachel said nervous to be in Quinn room. They sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"Relax Rae," Quinn said. "I thought you might like to get away from the horn dogs downstairs. We can continue our game or find something else to do."

"How about we play twenty questions," Rachel suggested. "And if we don't want to answer the question we drink."

"Alright," Quinn agreed. "Why don't you ask first?"

"Ok," Rachel said furrowing her brow in concentration. "Why me?"

Quinn was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me?" Rachel clarified. "I mean you have been with Noah and Finn. I don't see why you would want me."

"Rae you are beautiful and a hell of a lot better than Puck and Finn combined. You were kind to me when everyone turned their backs on me. You even offered me a place to stay," Quinn tried her best to explain. Rachel blushed. "My turn, did you really sleep with Jesse?"

Rachel debated on drinking or telling the truth. "No I didn't," Rachel said settling on the truth. "I was going to but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You want it to be special." It wasn't a question. Quinn knew Rachel, knew that was what she wanted. Rachel nodded.

"What is your plan to court me?" Rachel asked.

Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn took a drink. "I am not going to spoil the surprise," Quinn said. "But I will say when school starts Monday everything will be different. I will make everything different, no matter how many cheerleaders I have to punish in the process. Do you plan on getting back together with Finn?"

"No," Rachel said. "While his song was beautiful it doesn't make up for his faults. What are your hobbies?"

Quinn took a shot before she pretended to think about it. "Let's see cheerleading, listening to you sing, drawing and photography."

The diva blushed. "You like to listen to me sing?" Quinn nodded.

"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard," Quinn confessed. The diva blushed harder. "Now what are your hobbies, besides singing?"

"I don't really have hobbies other than singing and dancing but I do like to read," Rachel said embarrassed.

"We need to fix that," Quinn said. "You need to loosen up and have fun. What do you do on the weekends?"

"I spend time with my dads, practice my music, post videos on MySpace and study," Rachel said.

"No offense Rae but that is sad," Quinn said, hoping she didn't insult the girl she loved. "You should hang out with us."

"Us meaning you while Santana and Brittany are doing God knows what in your living room?" Rachel asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Quinn said smiling. "Can I play you a song?"

Rachel frowned in confusion. "Sure," she said. Quinn went to her closet and pulled out a guitar. "Is that Noah's guitar?"

"Yes," Quinn confirmed. "He taught me to play this song and allowed me to borrow it for the weekend."

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_  
_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_  
_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_  
_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_  
_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_  
_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_And we'll just laugh along because we know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_  
_That by the time that we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_  
_You be good and don't you miss me_  
_Two more years and you'll be done with school_  
_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_  
_We can do whatever we want to_  
_Hey there Delilah here's to you_  
_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_Oh it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

Rachel had tears in her eyes when the song finished. "That was beautiful Quinn," she said. "Do you really think I will make it to New York?"

"I don't think you will get to New York," Quinn said. Rachel's face fell and Quinn cupped the diva's face. "I know you will get to New York."

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime Rae," Quinn said honestly, dropping her hands from Rachel's face. She had a big smile on her face since Rachel kissed her cheek.

"Hey Rachel what did you do to Quinn?" Brittany asked, walking into Quinn's bedroom holding Santana's hand. "I haven't seen her look like that since you agreed to come over."

Quinn glared at Brittany for half a second. "You were that excited for me to come over?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. "Well I am glad I came."


	5. Chapter 5

Monday January 25th 2012

Quinn Fabray walked through the hallway of McKinley High. She didn't want to be here but she didn't have a choice. She had to finish school for Rachel. Everyone was staring at her and Quinn was getting annoyed. She hated that people were pretending to care. Only a small number of people actually cared about Rachel and the people staring at her weren't among those people. "Hello Quinn," Tiffany Baxter said. She was a junior and looking to become captain as soon as Quinn graduated, or sooner if she could manage it. With the death of Rachel Tiffany was certain she could be captain now. Quinn was practically a zombie now. The Unholy Trinity hated her with a passion for the numerous slushies thrown at Rachel on her orders.

"What do you want Baxter?" Quinn said, stopping at her locker. Her heart broke when she saw the picture of her and Rachel from their first date. Quinn had been so ecstatic that Rachel agreed to go out with her and had gone overboard trying to set up the perfect date for her.

"I just wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for the loss of your wife," Tiffany said before bursting into laughter. Quinn clenched her fists, silently counting to ten in her head. "Yeah that didn't sound good coming from me. Personally I thought she would have died sooner though I expected it to be from suicide."

Quinn slammed her locker shut. "Shut up," Quinn said through her teeth. She was fighting through every bit of self-control she had not to punch the cheerleader. She would not tolerate anyone saying anything bad about Rachel, not now, not ever.

"Aw poor little Quinn Fabray marries the biggest loser of McKinley High and now she's all alone," Tiffany mocked. "I heard she was going to ditch you for Hudson and that's why she died. Did you kill her Quinn?"

Unknown to Tiffany and Quinn, Santana and Brittany had heard the conversation. "Go get Coach, now," Santana whispered urgently. Santana ran forward at the same time Puck did and both of them held Quinn back.

"Let go of me," Quinn screamed, fighting against two of her best friends. "I am going to kill her."

"Q, stop fighting us," Santana said, struggling to hold the blonde. If the glee club thought Santana was hard to hold back it was nothing compared to an angry and heartbroken Quinn Fabray. "Baxter, get the hell out of here before I set Q free." Tiffany actually looked scared for a minute.

"Quinn she is not worth it," Puck said as Quinn struggled.

Quinn elbowed them both in the ribs and jumped on the cheerleader. "How dare you talk about Rachel like that," Quinn said, her fist connecting with Tiffany's face. She grabbed Tiffany by the hair tried to slam her head on the ground but before she could Sue had ahold of her.

"Q," Sue said, pulling the girl off Tiffany.

"Quinn calm down," Shelby Corcoran said, holding onto Quinn.

Quinn calmed down enough to realize who she was. "What the hell are you doing here? We called you over and over again. Rachel needed you when her dads died and you didn't bother to answer your fucking phone." Quinn pulled out of Shelby's grasp. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Shelby said, jerking her hands away from the angry blonde. Brittany watched them helplessly. She wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"Sorry doesn't change a damn thing," Quinn said angrily. "I trusted my daughter to you and you couldn't even be there for your own daughter, your flesh and blood."

"I thought she was better off without me," Shelby said sadly. People were gathered in the hallway, watching the exchange between the cheerleader and the older woman that they found out was Rachel's mother. "I came back as soon as I got your messages."

"Well it's too late," Quinn said, glaring at her. "The funeral is over. Your daughter is gone." Quinn collapsed on the ground, hitting her head on a locker in the process. She didn't notice the stinging feeling in the back of her head. "Rachel's gone."

"Lopez, Puckerman, get Q to my office now," Coach Sylvester snapped. "Move along people before I put you all in detention." Everyone ran away in fear of the Coach.

"Come on Quinn," Puck grunted, pulling Quinn off the ground and into his arms. Santana was right behind him so she could open the door.

"You will be happy to know Baxter isn't going to go to Figgins," Sue said walking into her office five minutes later with Shelby and Brittany. "I managed to convince her it was not in her best interest to tell the principal what happened."

"Quinn what happened to Rachel?" Shelby asked. Sue groaned quietly. She had warned Shelby against bringing up Rachel but the woman didn't listen.

Multiple heads snapped to the woman. "You don't know?" Quinn questioned, surprised suppressing her anger at the woman.

"No," Shelby said. "All I got from the numerous messages was Rachel died and there was a funeral. By the time I got them it was too late to go to her funeral but I would like to know where she is buried so I can visit her grave."

"Before I can explain her death I need to explain some things that happened after you left," Quinn said. Shelby took a seat next to Quinn and silently waited. "I fell in love with Rachel when I was pregnant with Beth," Quinn started. "Last year I finally got the nerve to tell her the truth. After a while we started dating and she fell in love with me. Last summer Rachel's dads were killed in a car accident, drunk driver hit them and they drove off a cliff. After that Santana, Brittany and I spent more time at her house. We practically moved in but our parents didn't mind as long as we followed some rules. On our one year anniversary I proposed and last November we got married. Rachel, for some unknown reason, went to meet Finn the night she died and was in a car accident, a lot like her fathers."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Shelby said when the story was over. "I shouldn't have left and I wish I could take it back. I wanted to come back sooner but I thought Rachel would be better off without me."

"You know after you left Rachel never gave up hope you would return, at least not until her dads died and you never showed up for the funeral. That's when she came to the conclusion you never loved her. Not like you loved Beth," Quinn said. "I knew you loved her. You told me you loved her but she never believed me." Quinn excused herself from Coach Sylvester's office, not wanting to spend more time remembering her dead wife.

Most of the school left Quinn alone throughout the day. Everyone was afraid to say something to her and risk angering the cheerleader. After school Quinn found herself in the auditorium, her fingers sliding across the grand piano. Rachel had taught her to play the piano during Hanukah, before her dads died. Quinn closed her eyes and played the song she sang for Rachel all that time ago.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_  
_I watch you when you are sleeping_  
_You belong with me_  
_Do you feel the same_  
_Am I only dreaming_  
_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_Say my name sun shines through the rain_  
_A whole life so lonely_  
_And then you come and ease the pain_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling_

"That was good," Shelby said, walking down the steps toward Quinn. Quinn looked up surprised. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Where did you learn to play piano?"

"Rachel taught me our first Hanukah together," Quinn said. "Once I learned to play I looked up that song and played it for her Christmas night. She loved the song. Everything changed that night."

"I'm really sorry Quinn," Shelby said, taking a seat next to the cheerleader. "About everything. When I found out about Rachel I was so upset and so angry no one told me, though I realize you tried, I never imagined how hard it must be for you. Have you thought about what you are going to do with her things?"

Quinn wiped away her tears. "I haven't even thought about it," she replied honestly. "The first couple days after she died I locked myself up at home and drank, a lot. Now that the funeral is over I don't know what to do. It was easier when her dads died. Rachel told me what she wanted to do and I helped her but now… I have to figure it all out." Quinn looked at Shelby. "If there is anything at the house that you want you can take it. Other than some picture and a few other things I don't want anything. I'll probably have my mom sell the house. Her car's totaled and Brittany's dad is taking care of insurance. Apparently the guy lived and Brittany's dad is going to get him spent to jail. I have to do something about her things."

"Quinn, slow down," Shelby said, placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "I can help you go through things if you want. You don't have to do it all now."

"It's so hard," Quinn said, her head now resting on the piano. "I can't do this without her."

Shelby stroked Quinn's hair in hopes of comforting her. "You can do this Quinn," she said. "One step at a time, no one expects you to have everything taken care of right away. In fact I would be concerned if you did. I want to help you in any way I can, if you will let me. I am your mother-in-law after all."

"I have something for you at the house," Quinn said. "If you want to come over when I go home I can give it to you." Shelby nodded, assuming what she had was for Beth. "Rachel wanted to invite you to the wedding. She even wrote an invitation for you but never sent it. I want to see Beth."

To say Shelby was surprised would be an understatement. "Quinn," she started but the blonde cut her off.

"I have lost my wife," Quinn said. "Please let me see my daughter."

"Ok," Shelby said. "I can bring her over Friday after school. We can take it slow, a visit here and there. Let Puck know he can visit too."

"Thank you," Quinn said, hugging Shelby and sobbing. Shelby rubbed her back in comfort until Quinn decided she wanted to go home.

"Is your car in the parking lot?" Shelby asked, helping Quinn gather her things. Quinn led Shelby to Rachel's locker so the blonde could empty it into her backpack.

"No," Quinn answered, tossing some items in and carefully removing the photos. All but a few photos were taken by Quinn. One of the photos that weren't taken by the cheerleader was their wedding photo. The other photos showed Rachel with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Noah. Most were just Quinn and Rachel, at the park, in New York, at a carnival. Some were of Santana, Brittany and Rachel. There was one photo Quinn loved. It was the six friends at Santana's house. They had spent the day in the pool and Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn were gathered on one chair. Santana and Quinn were holding onto their girlfriends and Noah and Kurt were on chairs close by. All of them were laughing when Judy snapped the photo.

"Rachel looks so happy here," Shelby said looking at the wedding picture.

"You can keep these if you want," Quinn said. "The originals are in a photo album. Rachel made copies so she could hang them in her locker."

"Thank you," Shelby said, carefully placing the photos in her purse.

"Yo Q," Santana called.

Quinn turned to Santana. "Hey San," she said. Santana and Brittany were walking toward her.

"We waited for you in glee club but you never showed," Brittany said sadly. "The others missed you too."

"I'm sorry Brit," Quinn said, shutting Rachel's locker. "I wanted to be alone but Shelby found me in the auditorium."

"We figured you went there," Santana admitted. "I thought you would want to go somewhere that reminded you of her but not too much. What song did you play?" Quinn had a habit of singing songs to express her emotions when she couldn't talk about them.

"Eternal Flame," Quinn answered. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn. She knew what that song meant to her and Rachel.

"What are you going to do now?" Santana questioned, eyeing Shelby. Her expression showed nothing but contempt for the woman that abandoned her daughter.

"We were going to go back to the house and start going through things," Quinn said, sending Santana a warning look before the Latina could say anything. "My mom is going to sell the house and I want to keep some things. I'll leave the furniture."

"Want us to come?" Santana questioned.

Quinn nodded. "You two can take what you want."

"Come on Q," Santana said, grabbing the bag with Rachel's stuff. "Let's get going."

* * *

Song is Eternal Flame. I heard it on Vampire Diaries, it was sung by Candice Accola.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry this took so long but here it is Quinn's week of wooing Rachel.

* * *

October 12th 2010

On Monday morning Rachel found herself standing in front of her locker searching for her textbooks. She had an amazing Friday night with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. She never expected to think those words. A few cheerleaders walked by her and did nothing. Rachel was pleasantly surprised. Apparently Quinn was telling the truth.

As Rachel was searching for her books she found a folded up note with a gold star on the outside. Rachel opened it. _Assuming you get this before I get here I have a request._ _Stay here, I will be coming to your locker soon. Q _Next to the Q was a glittery red heart sticker. Rachel smiled at it, her finger gently grazing the red heart. "I see you like the sticker," Quinn said, coming up beside Rachel. "The sticker is a metaphor for my love for you." Quinn held up a cup of coffee and a vegetarian breakfast sandwich. "Do you have your song ready yet?" Last Quinn had heard Rachel had picked a song but wouldn't tell her what it was.

"I do," Rachel said turning to face Quinn and accepting her coffee and food. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime Rae," Quinn said. "What song are you performing?"

"I'm not telling you," Rachel said, giggling when she saw Quinn pout. "You will find out today in glee club and not a minute sooner. Trust me you will like the song."

That got Quinn excited. She assumed it was either a love song for her or a hate song to Finn. "I have something for you," Quinn said, taking her backpack off to get Rachel's first present. With a moment's hesitation she finally selected one and handed it to Rachel. Her plan was to stick a present in her locker after every class, every day of the week. She had gotten Rachel's locker combo from Puck, who Rachel had told once when she was slushied.

"What is this?" Rachel asked confused. No one ever bought her presents just because before, well except for her dads.

"You said I could woo you," Quinn reminded her. "So here I go. Open it."

Rachel opened it the small box and gasped. "Quinn, this is beautiful," she said, pulling out a gold star necklace. She wasn't positive but she had a feeling the gold star was made out of real gold.

Quinn took the necklace from her hand and put it on her. "Perfect," Quinn said, fixing Rachel's hair.

"How… this must have cost a fortune," Rachel said. She loved it but she didn't want Quinn wasting money on her.

"Don't worry about the money," Quinn said. "My mom's a real estate agent and she makes quite a bit of money."

"This is very kind of you," Rachel said. "But you don't have to buy me expensive presents."

"I know," Quinn said. "I want to."

"Do you have your song ready?" Rachel asked curious. Quinn wasn't known for voluntary singing in glee but after Friday Rachel had a feeling Quinn was going to participate on this assignment and that excited Rachel. After everything Quinn had told her she was sure Quinn was going to sing to her.

"I do," Quinn confirmed. "But if you're not telling me about your song then I'm not telling you about mine."

Quinn escorted Rachel to her first period class before heading to her own. "What are you doing Quinn?" Finn asked once she was seated.

"What are you talking about Finn?" Quinn asked annoyed. She assumed it was about Rachel, most of their conversations involved Rachel. But things had changed since last year, now she hated him bringing up Rachel but she wanted her.

"Rachel," he said like it was obvious. "I heard you invited her to a sleepover last weekend. Whatever you and Santana and Brittany are planning you need to stop."

"For your information Finn," Quinn spat out his name like a dirty word, "I am not planning anything bad against Rachel and neither are Brittany and Santana. We happen to like her and are finally treating her the way she deserves to be treated."

"I don't believe you," Finn said. "Rachel is my girlfriend and you need to leave her alone."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the football player. "She is not your girlfriend," Quinn said. "Not anymore. She knows about you and Santana."

Finn clenched his fists. "Why did you tell her? You ruined everything."

"I didn't tell her," Quinn said. "And I didn't ruin anything. You did when you lied to her."

"She slept with Jesse," Finn said. "Why does it matter if I slept with Santana?"

"She never slept with him," Quinn said happily. "You should know Rachel better than that."

After class was over Quinn stormed out, rushing to Rachel's locker. Thanks to Brittany and Santana, Quinn would have a couple extra minutes after every class period to slip a present into her locker. She quickly opened the lock and slipped the present in, signed with a red heart, shut the locker and rushed off to her next class.

Rachel arrived at her locker moments after Quinn rushed away. She was confused as to why Santana and Brittany had stopped her after class and asked her what she thought about Quinn. She opened the locker and found another present in it. This time wrapped in gold paper with a red heart sticker on it. She looked around for any sign of Quinn but there was none. How did the cheerleader get in her locker?

The diva didn't have time to dwell on the thoughts because she was going to be late to class. She grabbed the package and took it to class along with her textbook. Only when she was seated at the back of the room did she unwrap the present Quinn gave her. What she saw made her gasp. She was holding a copy of Barbra Streisand's authorized biography. The book wasn't sold in most stores and Rachel had spent a long time trying to find it but couldn't. It was expensive.

After every class period Rachel found a new present. They weren't as expensive as the first two but she appreciated them all the same. They included gold star stickers, sheet music with a note that she should try to write her own songs, her favorite chocolates and a gold star made out of glass. It looked like it was hand painted by Quinn and had her initials, R.B.B., on it, along with a note written on the back. _I know one day you will be holding a Tony Award but I wanted this star to represent how big of a star you are to me. Quinn_

As Rachel read the note she realized she was slowly starting to fall for the blonde cheerleader. With everything Quinn had done today it made Rachel wonder what she would do tomorrow and for the rest of the week and if Rachel was honest with herself the rest of her life.

Rachel strolled into the choir room feeling happier than she had in a while. Quinn looked up at the sound of footsteps and her face lit up at the sight of Rachel. She waved the diva over to the empty chair on her left side. Santana and Brittany were sitting behind Quinn. "She loves you Q," Santana muttered before Rachel sat down. "I can tell."

"Hey Rach," Quinn said, smiling at the girl.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said. "Thank you for my presents. I love them, especially the gold star." Quinn smiled brightly. It was a good sign if Rachel liked her gifts.

Rachel sat quietly until Mr. Schue came in with Finn. He moved toward Rachel but saw there was no empty seats so he made his way to the other side of the room, making a mental note to speak to Rachel after glee. "Who is ready to perform?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel glanced at Quinn and Quinn nodded to her, telling her it was alright for her to go first.

"I am Mr. Schue," Rachel said, jumping up. "This weekend I learned something interesting. This song represents my feelings toward that new information." Santana shifted nervously in her seat, expecting the song to be about her and not in a good way. When the music started Santana's nervousness disappeared because she realized what the song was about and who it was for.

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me_

I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

"Wow Rachel," Mr. Schue said surprised at the intensity of her emotions. "That was incredible."

"Thank you Mr. Schue," Rachel said, going to sit next to Quinn again.

"So did you want to get back together?" Finn asked stupidly.

Santana snorted. "The song was for you Finnept," Santana said. "Rachel knows you lied to her."

"Mr. Schue I would like to go next," Quinn said, jumping up to prevent a fight between Santana and Finn. Schuester nodded and Quinn jumped up. "I know the assignment was to sing one song to someone but when I tried to pick one song to express my feelings I couldn't do it. So instead I have a different song for every day of the week. Each and every song is a dedication to Rachel." Rachel was surprised Quinn announced it to the glee club while everyone else was surprised Quinn would want to sing to Rachel.

"Rachel I love you," Quinn continued ignoring the looks. "I heard this first song while watching a movie with Santana and Brittany. When I thought about the lyrics I realized how true it was. I hope you like it." Quinn grabbed Puck's guitar and sat on the stool before playing.

_In the space between what's wrong and right,  
You will find me waiting for you.  
All your fortresses go down in the night.  
To the dawn I'll see you through._

'Cause I know, that you know,  
You're all over me now.  
And it's clear, it will show,  
Your curtains will close.  
But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.  
I will shelter you through the storm.  
I will shelter you all through the storm.

_The answers aren't so easy to find,  
The questions will have to do.  
'Cause I've lost myself deep in your life,  
My only fix is you._

'Cause I know, that you know,  
You're all over me now.  
And it's clear, it will show,  
Your curtains will close.  
But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.  
I will shelter you through the storm.  
I will shelter you all through the storm.

Saying what I am, what we are,  
It's a start towards the truth.  
Taking my breath with each day,  
All I can stand in my heart it's you.

In the space between what's wrong and right,  
You will find me waiting for you…

"What the hell?" Finn yelled. "Why are you singing to my girlfriend?"

"Since when do you love Rachel?" Mercedes asked. After the others got over their shock they started to ask similar questions.

Quinn ignored them, focused only on Rachel's reaction. Rachel was trying to subtly wipe away the few tears she had. This was the first time she cried during a performance that she wasn't a part of. "It was beautiful Quinn," Rachel said. "I love that movie too."

Quinn smiled brightly at her and sat down. Brittany giggled and whispered to Santana that it looked like Quinn's face was going to stay like that permanently. Finn glared at them. "I sang that song to you on Friday," he said. "You were supposed to come back to me. You can't date her, she hates you. It's a trick."

"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel said turning to face him. "We don't go well together. You only liked me because I practically worshipped you and I believe Quinn though I am not going to date her." Rachel didn't mention she was planning on it after the week. The diva saw Quinn's face fall and took her hand, squeezing it gently, assuring her that she wasn't flat out rejection the cheerleader.

October 13, 2010

Tuesday was the same if not better for Rachel. Quinn brought her flowers and breakfast in the morning along with a small gift of gold nail polish. Rachel had tried multiple times to get Quinn to stop buying presents for her but the blonde ignored her.

Quinn walked Rachel to each class thanks to Sue telling her teachers she was needed. Sue found that happy Quinn was a winner and Sue worked as hard as she could to help keep Quinn happy and if the diva was it then Sue didn't mind, much.

After school was over Rachel waited for Quinn at her locker. Quinn wanted to walk Rachel to glee club. "Hi Quinn," Rachel said smiling at the blonde.

"Hello my Star," Quinn said. Rachel's smile widened at the nickname Quinn had given her when they were texting the night before. "Are you ready for glee club?" Quinn offered Rachel her arm and the diva took it.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Are you singing again?"

Quinn smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased. "I do know Santana is singing."

To their surprise Mr. Schue was waiting for them when they arrived. He was usually the last one to arrive. "Who is ready today?" he asked, looking at Quinn since she had announced the day before she had a song for every day of the week.

Quinn nodded to Santana who stood up. "I have a song," she said nervously. "It's a dedication to Brittany." Brittany face lit up as Santana sang Songbird by Fleetwood Mac.

After the performance Santana knelt down in front of the blonde dancer. "I know everyone knows about our relationship but there is one thing I have never said to you in public. I love you Brittany."

"I love you too Santana," Brittany said kissing her. Once Santana was seated Quinn got up.

"I have another song Mr. Schue," Quinn said. He nodded. "It's another dedication to Rachel, I hope you like it."

_Oooh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are

Yeaaah her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/glee/just_the_way_you_ ]__  
Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say_

When I see your face (When I see your face)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (you're amazing)  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile (when you smile )  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are

The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are  
Yeaah

Rachel hugged Quinn when it was over and thanked her. The blonde knew how to make Rachel feel better when it came to her insecurities.

October 14, 2010

Something was off today. Quinn had avoided Rachel most of the day, though it didn't stop her from bringing Rachel breakfast and slipping the presents in her locker.

Quinn wasn't intentionally trying to avoid Rachel, she was just nervous about her next song. It took her a while to convince Santana to help her sing this song and she was afraid of the Latina bailing on her.

Rachel waited by her locker for five minutes after school was over but Quinn never showed. Rachel sighed and closed her locker before heading to glee. To her surprise Quinn was already there. She looked up and smiled at Rachel.

"Hi Rach," Quinn said coming to Rachel's side.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said confused as to why everything seemed normal now.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "I'm nervous about this song and I was afraid of screwing up my chances with you if I lost my temper." Rachel gave her a soft smile and a hug and Quinn felt the tension leaving her body.

Once Mr. Schue arrived, Santana, Quinn and Brittany stood up for the next song, much to everyone's confusion. "I think this song is perfect for Rachel," Quinn announced. Santana and Brittany stood on either side of Quinn, looking at the ground, waiting for the song to start.

_Quinn:  
You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough  
_

_Brittany:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou_

_Quinn, Santana, Brittany:_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!

Santana:  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Brittany:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

_Quinn, Santana, Brittany:  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/o/one_direction/what_makes_you_ ]__  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Nana (chant)

Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms._  
Quinn:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

Quinn, Santana, Brittany:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)

Brittany:  
That's what makes you beautiful!

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said when the song was over. It was amazing how well Quinn knew her, knew how she viewed herself and knew exactly what to sing to make her feel pretty, beautiful even.

"Yo Berry, Brit's and I sang too," Santana said grumpily. She wasn't really upset; this song was Quinn's idea and Quinn's masterpiece. Santana just liked messing with the diva. The more time she spent with Rachel the more she liked her, respected her even.

"Thank you Santana and Brittany," Rachel said respectfully. Santana nodded and Brittany went over to hug Rachel.

October 15, 2010

By the time Thursday rolled around Rachel was very comfortable with the new system. No one bothered her though there were a few cheerleaders that glared at her. Quinn walked her to class, held her books, and bought her small presents with her favorite things, everything her boyfriend never did for her.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" Quinn asked when they got to the blonde's locker. Quinn caught Santana's eye, a few lockers down, and wanted to speak to her before they got to glee.

"Sure," Rachel said. Quinn kissed her cheek and went over to the Latina.

"Are you ready for this Q?" Santana questioned.

"Yes," Quinn said. "She loves this song."

"You knows she's gonna say yes, right?" Santana said. "I can see it in her eyes. She's falling for you."

Quinn thanked Santana and headed back to Rachel. "Ready for glee?" she asked, taking Rachel's hand. She did this every day and Rachel never complained. It felt nice.

Rachel was surprised when Santana stood at the front of the room with Quinn. Quinn winked at Rachel before the music started.

_Santana and Quinn:_

_Ooooooooh_

Doo Dooo Doo  
I just can't help falling in love with you

_Quinn:  
Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
_

_Santana:  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
_

_Quinn:  
Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
To the sea  
So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
Some things are meant to be _

_Quinn and Santana:  
Some things are meant to be_

Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Santana:  
Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)  
With you (with you)

_Quinn:  
Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
To the sea  
So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be _

_Quinn and Santana:_

Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you)  
with you

For I can't help  
falling in love  
falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i can't help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i can't help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i can't help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you

Rachel laughed at how adorable Quinn looked during the song. Santana and Quinn even copied the dance A*Teen did. Santana went to Brittany and hugged her while Quinn went to Rachel and the diva hugged Quinn.

October 16, 2010

"Mr. Schue," Quinn said, standing up. It was Friday afternoon and this was Quinn's last chance to get Rachel. She was certain this last song would work. "In keeping up with my plan I have one more song to sing."

Mr. Schue nodded, excepting this to happen. He sat down and Quinn stared at Rachel as she sang.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The room was dead quiet after the song was over. Throughout the week people, except Finn, had gotten used to the idea of Quinn loving Rachel, though a few were still convinced it was a joke, but the song Quinn sang had so much raw emotion that most of the glee club, including Santana, had tear running down their cheeks. Santana kissed Brittany gently and hugged her close while Mike did the same with Tina.

Rachel got up, tried to wipe away the tears, and walked to Quinn. She leaned towards the taller girl and kissed her cheek. "I'll go out with you," she whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn grinned triumphantly. "Tonight?" Rachel nodded. "I'll pick you up at 7." Quinn took her seat, both of Rachel's hands in her lap.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long and it's kind of short.

* * *

Tuesday January 26, 2010

"I got more trash bags Q," Santana called coming into the house. Today was the second day Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck and Shelby had been cleaning out Rachel's house. Kurt refused to get dirty and Quinn didn't want Finn inside her house and they didn't want to ask the other glee members to help so it was down to the five of them to get the house ready to sell. Shelby had gathered dozens of boxes so they could pack away Quinn's stuff and Rachel's things that Quinn wanted to keep. The living room had become their place of organization.

School was over for the day and the group agreed to work a few hours every day after school to clear out the house. The furniture was going to stay and be sold along with the house.

"Thanks," Quinn said. The kitchen had been cleared out the day before. Food had been split up and half was given to Sam's family along with the pots, pan and utensils and the other half was given to a homeless shelter.

"Coach called," Santana said, moving closer to her best friend. "She's coming over later and bringing pizza for us. She said she wanted to help."

"That's nice of her," Quinn mumbled. She grabbed a trash bag and tossed old magazines and newspapers into it.

"Are you giving away all of Rachel's clothes?" Santana asked. She was smart enough not to mention it was a good idea considering all the argyle sweaters the diva owned.

"Yes," Quinn said. "I can't wear them so why keep them. We can see if Sam's sister wants any of them. If not I'll take them to the goodwill."

"I'll get to work on that," Santana said grabbing a bag.

"No," Quinn shouted. Santana jumped in shock. "I mean, I'll do it."

"Quinn," Santana sighed. "You can't do everything. You need to move on."

"I know that Santana," Quinn snapped. "If I wasn't moving on then I wouldn't be doing this." Santana cursed as Quinn stormed away.

"You have to stop pushing her Santana," Shelby said coming into the kitchen. She, along with everyone else in the house, had heard the argument. "In her own way she is trying."

"I know," Santana said sitting on the bar stool. "Brittany's right, everything is so screwed up. I want it back to the way it was, before everything happened."

"I know," Shelby said sitting next to the Latina. "I wish I could go back and change the last time I saw Rachel. I wish we could start over."

"How's Beth?" Santana asked. Shelby looked at her. "I know Quinn wants to see her and I know Puck wants to see her too."

"Beth is great," Shelby said honestly. "She looks so much like Quinn and Puck it's scary sometimes but she acts a lot like Rachel, or I guess me."

"That's why you don't want Quinn to see her," Santana realized. "You wanted to protect Quinn. You know what it will do to her to see her daughter acting like her wife. To see the future she could have had."

"Yes," Shelby said heading back to the living room, Santana right behind her, and started taking the photos down. She made two piles, one of Rachel's family and one of glee club, Quinn, Rachel and their friends. "She is so damn stubborn. I know I can't keep her away from Beth, I just hoped."

"Have you thought about warning her?" Santana asked. She emptied one of the cabinets in the hallway and did her best to organize the items but she didn't know what Quinn wanted to keep. In the end she dumped everything in a box and made a note for Quinn to go through it.

"I thought about it," Shelby admitted. Her heart clenched at a photo of Rachel and her dads. "I don't think she would believe me, or care. She wants to see Beth and I don't think anything will stop her."

Santana and Shelby stayed quiet as they continued going through Rachel's, and to some extent Quinn's, belongings. They trashed old papers and junk that they found and were certain Quinn would have no desire to keep.

Puck slammed the back door as he dumped yet another trash bag into the trashcans. Brittany jumped at the noise and Santana glared in the direction of the back door. She understood why Puck was upset, they were all upset, but she didn't like him scaring Brittany.

"What's this?" Shelby asked holding up a book she had found in the small cabinet at the end of the hallway.

"That's Rachel's book of memories," Quinn said from the top of stairs. She heard Puck slam the back door and came to investigate.

"Oh I remember hearing about that," Santana said after a minute. "She put anything she considered important into it. Didn't she start that after you two started dating?"

"No," Quinn said shaking her head. "She collected stuff after we started dating but she technically started it sooner, all through her childhood but she didn't organize it into this book until after we started dating. I remember her working on this one night saying when we were old and had Alzheimer's it would be nice to look through here and reminisce about her favorite memories." I chuckled softly. Typical Rachel planning that far in the future and assuming she would have Alzheimer's.

"Can we look through it?" Shelby asked hesitantly, still holding the book. She had missed so much of her daughter's life. This was the way she could get to know her. She could learn everything Rachel thought was important in her life.

Santana, Brittany and Puck, who had come back from taking the trash out moments before, looked to Quinn to see her reaction. "Okay," Quinn agreed. She was eager to remember the good memories. Anything to hide from the pain of reality.

They settled on the couch but before Shelby could open the book there was a knock on the door and two voices were heard. "Q, S, B," Sue called, opening the front door. She had several pizza boxes in her hands.

"Quinn?" Coach Beiste called softly. She had a few bags of soda in her hands.

"In the living room," Quinn called back.

"What's going on?" Coach Beiste asked seeing the cheerleader's, Puck and Shelby sitting in the living room.

"We're getting ready to look through Rachel's memory book," Quinn said. "Do you want to join us?"

They nodded and put the drinks and food on the coffee table. Once everyone had food Quinn opened the book. It was hard for her. She hadn't seen it in a long time, not since Rachel last worked on it. She smiled at the first page and passed it to Shelby. "What is this?" Shelby asked referring to the dried out flower in the book.

"A lily," Quinn said. "I gave it to her on our first date and she kept it."

Brittany looked confused. "Why did she kill a flower? Why didn't she keep it alive so it could have babies and grow old?" Brittany was getting upset at the sight of the dead flower that never had a family.

Santana took her hand in hopes of calming the blonde. "She wanted to remember the date," Quinn said.

"I dare you to love me," Coach Beiste quoted confused.

"The meaning of the flower," Quinn explained. "That's why I got it for her. I dared her to fall for me."

They flipped through the pages, looking at pictures and drawings Quinn had done. Rachel had kept her dads tickets for Sectionals, Regionals, even Nationals though they lost. The tickets to the fair Quinn took her too were also taped into the book.

About halfway through the book they stopped at the page dedicated to New York. "When did you guys go to New York?" Shannon asked.

"New Years the year before last," Quinn replied. "Rachel's dads bought us both tickets." One page was full of tickets stubs from the subway, bus, plane and the shows they saw. "She was so excited to be there." She flipped the page. "This was taken at midnight in Time Square. We asked a nice guy to take the photo of us." The photo in question had Quinn and Rachel kissing in Time Square. There were balloons and confetti all around them and the bright colorful lights of the city in the background.

The small group continued flipping through photos, stopping occasionally to talk about some of the things. Rachel had put a photo from their wedding and the invitation as one of the last pages. She had titled the page "Best Day of my Life."

Quinn smiled sadly at the page, gently touching the wedding photo. Tears fell down Quinn's cheeks and hit the plastic sheeting protecting the photos. "We should get back to work," Quinn said after everyone finished eating.

"No Quinn," Sue said speaking for the first time since she got there. "I think you guys did enough today."

Sue offered to drive Quinn home so the others could head straight home. "How are you doing Q?" Sue questioned once they got to Quinn's house.

"Fine," Quinn said.

"Don't lie to me Fabray," Sue said harshly. "You beat the shit out of one of my cheerleaders and you're distracted. Do you want to remain on the squad? I will let you go if that's what you need."

"No," Quinn yelled. "Please don't kick me off the squad. It's all I have left."

"That's not true Quinn," Sue said softly. The only time Sue was nice to her cheerleaders was when they were alone. "You have Santana and Brittany, me, Puckerman and I loathe to say it but you have the glee club."

"I'm so lost Coach," Quinn said. Sue undid her seat belt and hugged Quinn. "Take a week off," Sue said. Her head was resting on top of Quinn's. "Take the week to relax. If after that week you still want to be a cheerleader I will welcome you back, until then Santana will be captain."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you Coach," Quinn said wiping away some tears.

Quinn climbed out of the car and just as she was going to shut the door Coach stopped her. "Quinn," Sue called. Quinn looked at her cheerleading coach and mentor. "It will get better. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

October 16, 2010

At exactly 7pm Quinn was knocking on Rachel's front door. She had a lily and a box of Rachel's favorite chocolates for the diva and a bottle of wine for Rachel's dads. Judy was nice enough to buy the wine for Quinn to bring over.

She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a green tank top. Nothing too many, that would be for another night. Tonight she wanted to be comfortable and enjoy the night with the girl she loved.

Quinn glanced at her watch as she waited, 7:02pm. She hoped someone would answer the door soon. It was getting cold outside. As if someone heard her silent plea the front door swung open. "Hello you must be Quinn," a tall man said. "Come on in. I'm Hiram."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Berry," Quinn said politely.

Hiram shook his head. "No Mr. Berry," he said firmly. "Call me Hiram. Rachel should be ready any minute."

"Thank you Hiram," Quinn said. She shifted around the items in her hands and handed him the bottle of wine. "This is for you and your husband."

"Merlot, thank you Quinn. This is very kind of you," Hiram said.

"Quinn," Rachel called from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue halter top and black jean. Quinn took a deep breath and her mouth went dry, images of Britney Spears week flashed through her mind. Rachel looked stunning.

"Th-these are for you," Quinn stuttered handing Rachel the chocolate and the lily.

"It's beautiful," Rachel said referring to the lily. She smelled it and smiled. Hiram took it from his daughter so he could put it in water. "What does it mean?"

Quinn looked at her surprised. "All flowers have some meaning," Rachel said seeing her expression.

Hiram came back into the room followed by another man which Quinn assumed was Leroy. _It's now or never_, Quinn thought. "It means I dare you to love me," Quinn told her.

Rachel's eyes widened and the Berry men grinned. They knew everything Quinn had done to her but they also knew Quinn had changed and had done a lot for Rachel recently. They planned on giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"I have to say Quinn, I like you," Leroy said smiling at her. "Leroy Berry, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Berry," Quinn said. Leroy gave Quinn the same speech Hiram gave her about calling them by their proper names. Quinn turned her attention to Rachel. "We really should be going."

"Yes of course," Rachel said, taking Quinn's offered hand.

"Rachel," Hiram said. "Curfew is midnight."

"Yes daddy," Rachel said. She kissed her dads cheeks and followed Quinn out of the house. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Quinn said smiling. They climbed into Puck's truck. Quinn had convinced the boy to let her borrow it for the night.

"Isn't this Noah's truck?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes," Quinn said starting the truck. "I needed something bigger than my car and convinced him to let me borrow it." They drove off to a drive-thru movie theatre just outside of town. The area was not crowded yet as it was still early.

Judy knew the manager and talked the man into playing Rachel's favorite movie, Funny Girl. "We are a little early," Quinn said. "But I thought we could eat and talk."

"A little early for what?" Rachel asked looking around. She knew where they were. She also knew they had at least another hour before any movie started.

"I have a surprise movie for you," Quinn said. Rachel pouted; she wanted to know what the movie was. "No amount of pouting will help, no matter how adorable you are."

"Fine," Rachel said giving up for the moment. "What did you make?"

Quinn didn't answer. She climbed out of the truck and pulled some things out of the back seat including a picnic basket, blankets, pillows and battery operated candles. She didn't want to risk anything catching on fire.

Rachel climbed out next and watched Quinn open the bed of the truck and lay a comforter down. The pillows were placed at the back of the truck so they could lean against them. The rest of the blankets were set on the side so they could use them later when it got colder. The basket was in the middle of the bed of the truck and the candles were placed on either side of the basket.

Quinn grabbed her purse and tossed it in the back before climbing in. She offered her hand to Rachel. The diva took it and Quinn pulled her up. "This is beautiful Quinn," Rachel said, sitting down next her date.

"Thanks," Quinn said blushing. "I've been planning this for quite some time."

Quinn opened the basket and started pulling out foods. "Let's see we have fresh fruit, salads, juice, water, sodas, chocolate, pretty much everything imaginable. I even gave up bacon since I know you are a vegetarian."

Rachel's face lit up. Not many people remembered that. "So what do you want to drink?" Quinn asked. She was nervous. This date had to be perfect.

"Juice is fine," Rachel answered. Quinn really did go over the top for their date and Rachel loved every minute of it. She was a romantic at heart and enjoyed the attention and effort Quinn had put into this date.

Quinn dug around the basket until she found her goal, pineapple juice. "I know it's your favorite," Quinn said handing it to Rachel.

"How did you know that?" Rachel questioned. She didn't recall ever telling Quinn her favorite juice. The only people that knew were her dads, Coach Beiste and Finn, though she doubted Finn remembered that piece of information. Coach Beiste brought her juice a few times during the week.

Quinn blushed. "I overheard you talking to Finn about it," she answered.

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation?" Rachel asked surprised but not upset. She liked that Quinn paid attention to her. It showed she really cared.

"Not on purpose," she mumbled. "But I heard you mention pineapple juice was your favorite and I remembered it just in case tonight happened."

"You are truly amazing Quinn," Rachel said smiling while she took a sip of her juice.

Quinn grinned and Rachel was reminded of how Santana looked every time Brittany said or did something. Even if Brittany said something that most considered stupid Santana would still think Brittany was the smartest person around. The smile was a sign of complete and utter devotion. "You look beautiful tonight," Quinn said. Rachel blushed and looked down. Her hair covered her face. "Don't do that, don't hide."

Rachel looked up and Quinn noticed a few tears. She leaned forward and wiped away the tears. "You're sweet Quinn," Rachel said smiling at the blonde.

Quinn blushed. "So are you hungry?" she asked. Rachel nodded. Quinn looked around the foods she brought before selecting the fruits. She opened the container and offered some to the diva.

Rachel stared at the fruits. There were grapes, strawberries, kiwis and watermelons. How did she know these were some of her favorites?

Quinn noticed the look. "I know the grape slushies are your favorite so I figured you probably liked grapes," Quinn started. Rachel nodded and figured that was why Quinn only threw grape slushies at her. "You always wear strawberry lip gloss so I figured you liked strawberries and I asked Puck for the others."

They ate silently for a few minutes. Both girls were nervous and weren't sure what to say to the other. "I have a question about one of your song choices," Rachel said after finishing her salad.

Quinn chuckled and looked at the diva. "Go ahead and ask," Quinn said.

"When did you watch Loving Annabelle?" Rachel questioned.

"About a month ago with Santana and Brittany," Quinn replied. "We were playing truth or dare and I confessed I loved you. Well Brittany decided we should watch a movie and they put that one on as some sort of lesbian initiation."

"It's one of my favorites," Rachel smiled.

"I didn't realize you watched lesbian movies," Quinn said. "I mean Santana and Brittany is one thing but you—"

"I don't focus on the character's sexual preferences when choosing movies," Rachel interrupted. "I love romance movies, whether it's between two women, two men or a man and a woman, granted Loving Annabelle didn't end as a fairy tale romance."

"I thought it was romantic," Quinn mumbled. Rachel carefully studied the blonde.

"I don't understand," Rachel admitted. "She went to jail." She couldn't comprehend how someone could find going to jail romantic.

"For love Rachel," Quinn said. "She went to jail for loving someone. She gave up everything for the one person she loved and she never denied her love for Annabelle. I don't condone romance between a teacher and student but still… that was true love."

"Would you do that?" Rachel asked. "Would you give up everything for the person you loved?"

Quinn looked deep into Rachel's brown eyes. "I would give up everything for you," Quinn answered. "I would give you anything. All you have to do is ask."

Rachel blushed and went back to her food for a minute. "I have a song," Rachel said softly. There was no one around so she figured this was the best time to sing it. "Is it okay if I sing for you?"

Quinn nodded eagerly and Rachel chuckled. She pulled out her Itouch and looked for the instrumental version of her song. Once everything was ready she hit play.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly , beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift you open hand_  
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_  
_So kiss me_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_  
_Swing me , upon its hanging tire_  
_Bring, bring , bring your flowered hat_  
_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift you open hand_  
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_  
_So kiss me_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift you open hand_  
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_  
_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_  
_So kiss me_

Quinn stared at Rachel. She didn't dare believe Rachel actually wanted the blonde to kiss her. "Quinn, kiss me," Rachel demanded after seeing the blonde trying to make up her mind.

Quinn's face lit up at Rachel's demand and she rushed forward and eagerly pressed her lips against Rachel's. Quinn made the kiss short and sweet. Their lips barely grazed each other before Quinn pulled away.

Rachel pouted when Quinn pulled away and started eating again. Quinn simply smiled at her. "I wasn't finished kissing you," Rachel said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry Rachel," Quinn said. "You won't get a real kiss until after our date. Don't worry. I will make it worth your while." Quinn winked at the diva.

Rachel blushed but went back to her food. "You're dads are nice," Quinn commented. "I thought they would hate me. Do they know?"

"They know you used to slushie me," Rachel confirmed. "They also know you changed. They believe in seconds chances."

"Do you believe in second chances?" Quinn wanted to know.

Rachel looked at the blonde. "Do you think I would be here if I didn't?" Rachel asked.

"Touché," Quinn said. "Why did you give me a second chance? That's what I don't understand. I've been awful to you."

"That's true," Rachel said and Quinn's face fell. "But you've changed. I can see it in your eyes, you're different and the things you have done for me the last week." Rachel paused for a moment. "You have done more for me this last week than anyone has ever done, including Finn my supposed boyfriend. You're intentions are too genuine for this to be some trick."

Quinn smiled brightly. She was happy Rachel understood how sincere she was being. "Will you tell me the movie now?" Rachel asked. She looked around but no one was here which was strange since it was Friday night.

"No," Quinn said grinning. "It's still a surprise but I will tell you there won't be many people here tonight. Now scoot closer to me."

Rachel stared at her in confusion for a minute before she noticed Quinn had a camera. "We need to take some pictures."

Rachel scooted over until her thighs were touching Quinn's. Quinn wrapped her right arm around Rachel's waist and used her left arm to hold the camera out in front of them. "Smile," she instructed. Rachel smiled and Quinn snapped the photo.

Rachel took the camera from Quinn's hand. "Smile," Rachel said. Quinn smiled and Rachel snapped a photo. Quinn took the camera from Rachel and took a picture of Rachel. It was a good picture in Quinn's opinion. She was going to hang it up in her locker, assuming she could get Rachel to agree to be her girlfriend. Then again she may hang it up regardless.

"Okay," Quinn said toying with the camera. "Let's do some funny faces."

"Quinn Fabray I do not make funny faces," Rachel said. Quinn was sure if Rachel was standing she would be stomping her foot.

"It's supposed to be fun," Quinn said patiently. "We just make funny faces. Something we can both laugh at later. Please Rachel." Quinn flashed her puppy dog pout, taught to her by Brittany, and Rachel was unable to argue against it.

"Fine," Rachel agreed. "But when I become famous these photo's better not be leaked. I cannot allow my professional image to be ruined by me looking…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

"Rachel, I love you but you talk too much," Quinn muttered against the diva's lips. "Normally it's not a bad thing. It's actually cute but…" It was Rachel's turn to silence Quinn. She threw her arms around the blonde and pulled her closer.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned. "We should stop bef…" Quinn stopped talking as Rachel kissed down her neck. Quinn moaned again and Rachel pulled away.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel said blushing. "I don't know what came over me."

"Not me," Quinn muttered to herself. To Rachel she said, "It's fine Rae, maybe we should slow down, a lot. We could start by getting to know each other better." Rachel nodded eagerly.

"How do you want to do that?" Rachel questioned. She pushed aside the food. She was too nervous to care about the food now.

"What's your guilty pleasure?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked confused. "Like a TV show or a food or something that you really like but wouldn't want to admit."

"Why would I confess something like that?" Rachel asked softly. While she believed Quinn had changed the question the blonde asked made it sound it she was trying to find something to use against her.

Quinn detected a hint of distrust and thought it would be best to confess her own guilty pleasure. "I'll tell you mine then," Quinn said. "I love watching Pokémon."

Rachel's eyes widened. "I do too," Rachel confessed and Quinn grinned at her.

"If you could be any Pokémon, which do you think you would be?" Quinn questioned excited.

Rachel frowned. "I never thought about that," she admitted. "My dads say I'm similar to Charmander."

Quinn's smile widened. "I can see it," she joked. "You're fiery and hot tempered. I'm going to start calling you Charmander."

Rachel groaned but Quinn could see she wasn't really upset by it. In fact you looked happy. It took a moment for Quinn to realize that this was probably the first good nickname that Rachel ever got. "What I call you then?" Rachel asked. Rachel thought about it for a moment before clapping her hands together. "I got it," she announced. "Squirtle."

"Seriously?" Quinn asked. "Why Squirtle?"

"Well blondes love the cutesy Pokémon," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Besides water and fire are a good together. The water keeps the fire under control. It fits us don't you think?"

"Fair point," Quinn said smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rachel said, grabbing some more grapes.

"It's about Finn," Quinn said, giving Rachel a chance to back out of answering her question. "I noticed you never really talked about what you guys did outside of school. Normally you're vocal about this sort of thing. Did he ever take you out on dates?"

Rachel shrugged. "He did once in a while," she said. "But he always took me to Breadstix and while it's good occasionally I don't like eating there all the time. He tried cooking for me once, which was sweet of him until I found out he fed me meat and not a vegetarian alternative."

Quinn glared off into the distance. She was ready to throttle the oaf. He had the most beautiful girl and yet he treated her like crap. Rachel didn't deserve that. No one deserved that. "I vow to make you feeling like the most beautiful girl each and every day," Quinn swore.

Rachel blushed and kissed Quinn's cheek. "Thanks Quinn," she said.

She checked her phone. "Twenty minutes before the movie starts." Quinn glanced at Rachel. "I'm still not telling you what movie it is, you can wait twenty minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Quinn and Rachel had most of the food eaten. The dessert was on the blanket near them for when they were ready for it and Quinn put the ice chest back in the truck so it was out of the way.

The two girls were currently cuddling, with the blankets covering them, waiting for the movie to start. Rachel looked around but only saw about a dozen cars around. Quinn was right. Whatever movie she picked wasn't that popular. It made her even more curious.

At 8:30pm the movie started. "Funny Girl," Rachel shrieked. Quinn rubbed her ears. A few heads turned toward Rachel and Quinn. "Sorry," the diva whispered. "Funny Girl? You got them to play my favorite movie?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered back. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Rachel repeated. "I love it. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." She turned her head and gently kissed Quinn before turning her attention back to the screen.

Three hours later Quinn was driving Rachel home. It was still a little early but Quinn wanted to be on Hiram and Leroy's good side. "Thanks for tonight," Rachel said when they stood outside of her outside. Quinn held her hand all the way to the door. "I really loved it."

"Anytime Rachel," Quinn said smiling at the diva.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" Rachel wanted to know.

Quinn nodded. "I'll text you when I get home," she promised. She watched Rachel for half a minute before leaning forward and gently kissing her. "Goodnight Charmander."

"Goodnight Squirtle," Rachel said smiling. After one final kiss Quinn released her hand so she could go inside.


End file.
